Entre deux guerres
by Xyann
Summary: Ron déprime depuis le combat. Hermione est dans le coma, Harry est rendu solitaire... Deux "Serpentards" vont aider notre rouquin préféré à sortir de sa torpeur! 6eme année, perso OOC, Ron/Blaise, LEMON!  deuxième fic, soyez pas trop michant;
1. Chapitre 1

**S****alut les gens!**

**Voici ma deuxième fic écrite (**_**techniquement, c'est la deuxième **_**terminée**_**, mais bon)**_

**Aloooors…**

**Auteur :** bin euh… _moi! _(Yanne ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la merveilleuse J.K.R.!

**Spoiler :** la fic se situe à la fin du tome 6 donc risque de spoiler, même si plusieurs trucs sont changés.

**Se situe : **Après le combat du tome 6, mais dans ma tête, le combat se déroule environ début mai!

**Genre :** slash, **yaoi**, couple gay,… peut importe comment t'appelle ça,… En tout cas, homophobes babaye ^^  
><strong>Rated :<strong> M! Présence d'un **lemon**!

**Précision :**personnages très OOC -_-

**Sur ce, enjoy ^^**

**Entre deux guerres**  
><span>

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**[POV Ron]**_

Je marche sans but précis dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. C'est un des endroits que j'aime du château maintenant. J'aime bien l'obscurité qui y règne. J'aime quand je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver sur moi. J'aime cette sensation de léger danger qui plane. J'aime être dans ce froid qui me fait sentir vivant. J'aime ça depuis qu'Harry n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Depuis qu'Hermione est dans un comma profond à l'infirmerie. Depuis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Alors je marche tout en ruminant mes sombres pensées et mes faux espoirs. Si seulement il… non! Je ferais mieux de penser à autres choses que lui. Celui qui ne quitte plus ma tête depuis presque un an. Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là!

J'arrête de longer le mur pour me laisser tomber contre celui-ci. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi, pose mon front sur mes genoux et plaque mes deux mains sur mes tempes.

J'ai mal! Si mal! Mon meilleur ami est rendu dépressif à cause de Vold-vol… vous-savez-qui! Ma meilleure amie est dans le comma depuis deux semaines à cause du combat qui à eu lieu ici-même, à l'école. Parlons-en, justement de ce foutu combat! Dumbledore est mort! Vous vous rendez compte? Tout ça, à cause de ce fils de pute de Malfoy! Et tous ces Serpentards, fils de Mangemorts! Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini… Oooh Zabini ! Ce que je le déteste celui-là! Je le déteste d'être si abject, si détestable, si méchant, si dégradant, si sans-cœur, si serpentard, enfin! Mais je le déteste également d'être si intelligent, si drôle, si logique, si calme, si séduisant, si bien foutu, il est tellement beau! Par-dessus tout, je me déteste moi! Je me déteste de vouloir le baiser chaque fois que je le croise, de fantasmer sur lui, de rêver à lui, ce fils de Mangemort! Je me déteste d'être autant attiré par lui. Sa peau légèrement bronzée naturellement que j'ai tant envie de caresser, Cette paire de fesse si ferme et sexy que j'ai envie de découvrir sous ses jeans moulants, ses muscles subtiles que je devine sous sa combinaison de quidditch, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui ont l'air si soyeux où j'ai tant envie de passer les mains alors qu'il gémirait au dessus de moi en me pénétrant… Oh oui je me déteste tellement! Mais je me déteste surtout de l'aimer…

Moi Ron Weasley, griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, est amoureux de Blaise Zabini, le pire serpentard après Malfoy! C'est tellement moi! Me mettre dans des situations impossibles, c'est tout à fait mon genre!

**xxxXXXxxx  
><strong>  
><strong>[<strong>_**Quelques jours plus tard]**_

Je suis extrêmement déstabilisé! Blai-euh je veux dire Zabini est venu nous trouver pour se rendre. Il ne veut pas être Mangemort (c'est ce qu'il dit), il veut entrer dans l'Ordre! J'ai vu son bras. Il n'a pas la marque. Mais je ne veux pas le croire, je ne veux pas avoir d'espoir. Il a l'air si sincère, la douleur dans ses yeux est si palpable… l'opinion est partagée. Harry et quelques autres ne veulent pas de lui, même si il a été testé avec du véritasérum. D'autres sont pour son adoption. D'autres encore, comme moi, sont mitigés. Il est vraiment mal en point. Vraisemblablement, les Mangemorts ont eu vent de sa trahison ! Il a reçu une demi-douzaine de Doloris. Mais il tient bon et essaye de paraître droit et fier pour nous prouver qu'il est à la hauteur, mais il ne trompe personne (à part peut-être ma sœur!). Je pense qu'on va l'accepter.

**xxxXXXxxx  
><strong>  
>Je suis de nouveau dans les couloirs des cachots. Je pense encore et toujours à mon beau serpentard –euh enfin ce n'est plus vraiment un serpentard. Je sais qu'il n'était vraiment plus accepté dans sa maison à Poudlard donc McGonnagall (la nouvelle directrice) à décidé, un peu sans son accord, mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, de le changer de maison! Il est donc rendu à Serdaigle! Ouais, je sais, il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais en fait il est très avide de connaissance ! Il serait sûrement allé chez eux sans l'influence de ses parents. Bref, il n'est plus dans mes cours et ça me frustre grandement! Je ne peux même plus le regarder en cours d'histoire de la magie! Ni dans aucun autre cours d'ailleurs.<p>

Encore une fois, je me laisse tomber au pied du mur que je longeais. J'entends soudain des pas venant dans ma direction. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever, que Zabini me fonce dedans. Ah ouais c'est un inconvénient de s'être arrêté juste à côté d'une statue.

On tombe tout les deux par terre, lui sur moi.

«Oh Weasley… Désolé!» dit-il en se relevant sans me faire mal. Je dois être vraiment rouge, en ce moment! Heureusement que les cachots ne sont pas très bien éclairés!

«Oh euh salut Zabini! C'est pas grave j'aurais peut-être dû me montrer plus tôt.» dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse. Il a l'air surpris. J'avoue qu'aucun de nous ne se serait excusé et encore moins sourit!

«Oh euh bin c'est-c'est correcte euh...» Hahaha il ne sait pas quoi dire! J'ai bouché Blaise Zabini! Oh je me sens puissant mouahaha! Ehme oui euh héhé! Oh mais c'est qu'il a l'air gêné! Il est trop mignon en mordillant ses lèvres si appétissantes! Il tortille ses mains et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. «Weasley je...» il ?

«Oui ?»

«Ehme non rien laisse» Quoi? Mais! Et il s'en va! Hey oh! Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça! Je veux savoir ce qu'il allait dire!

«Zabini!» C'est inutile, il est déjà partit.

Hey mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'on s'est parlé! Non, mais je veux dire, parlé sans méchanceté! Oh mon dieu! Aurais-je une infime chance avec lui? Non surement pas, Il n'est même surement pas gay. Évidemment, plusieurs rumeurs disent qu'il a eu plein d'aventures (fille ou garçon) d'une nuit. Mais il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs. D'après elles, je suis fiancé à Hermione, alors que je suis gay! Vraiment très gay! Aucune chance que je sorte avec une fille. J'ai déjà eu des relations avec des gars, je sais très bien mon orientation. J'ai eu deux petits-amis. Mais chuuut! Personne ne le sait! Mais je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un que Bla-Zabini. Ah et puis merde! Je m'assume alors j'ai le droit de l'appeler par son prénom dans ma tête! Alors je disais donc que j'aime vraiment Blaise! Je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelq...

Je suis planté comme un con en plein milieu du couloir en fixant le mur. Hahaha je dois avoir l'air idiot comme ça!

«Weasel? Ton cerveau a définitivement grillé?» Évidemment, quelqu'un arrive au moment ou j'ai l'air le plus con!

«Ah Salut Nott! Sa va?» dis-je nonchalamment.

«Euh Weasley on n'est pas supposé être amis euh on n'est pas supposé être gentils l'un envers l'autre!» il a vraiment l'air troublé. Ah je ne vous ai pas parlé de lui? Hey bien Théodore est avec Blaise en tant que nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Il est aussi rendu à Serdaigle. Il est arrivé en même temps que le beau noir et tout aussi amoché.

«Techniquement Nott, on est plus vraiment "ennemis" même si on ne l'était déjà pas vraiment. Alors on peut très bien discuter tranquillement! Justement Bla-euh-Zabini vient juste de partir!» Il est vraiment surpris. Oh j'ai bouché deux "Serpentards" en cinq minutes! Waouh! Je suis fier de moi là!

«Oh euh d'accord euh...» Il inspire un grand coup et me tent la main. J'hésite à peine et la lui sert. Je lui souris timidement et il me rend mon sourire tout aussi timidement. «Bon bin a la prochaine Weasel euh Weasley!»

Je n'ai pas rêvé? Quand il s'est trompé de nom, il a rougit? Mouahaha décidément c'est une bonne journée! Euh je me sens un peu trop serpentard là! Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que je ne me tiens plus vraiment avec les gars du dortoir, peut-être que mes pensées sont rendues trop sombres? Depuis que Harry est rendu bizarre et violent, depuis que Hermione est a l'infirmerie, depuis que j'ai *tué* des Mangemorts il y a presque trois semaines, je me sens différent. Je me sens plus ehme comment dirais-je, sombre. J'ai des idées beaucoup plus sadique, plus méchante. C'est comme si la part d'ombre, que supposément tout le monde a en soi, c'est comme si elle ressortait du plus profond de moi. Je me sens moins innocent. J'ai même évacué le trop plein d'énergie, trop plein de cette part d'ombre justement, que je sentait pour la première fois, que j'avais en moi, après le combat. Je l'ai évacué en couchant avec un gars différent chaque soir durant une semaine. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, avant. Mais j'y ai pris goût. J'avais déjà baisé, par contre. La première fois, c'était avec un inconnu. Heureusement, ça s'était bien passé, il avait été doux et gentil, mais au départ j'étais allé dans cette boîte gay car je voulais être sur de mon orientation. Je n'avais pas prévu coucher avec un homme de six ans de plus que moi! Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom. À peine de son apparence. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, châtains foncés. C'était après que j'aie sortit avec mon premier petit-ami, un Serdaigle. Ethan Tsukyomi. Il est d'origine Japonaise. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais un jour, en cinquième, il est venu me voir. Il m'a entraîné dans un couloir vide et m'a parlé de lui. Qu'il m'observait depuis un certain temps, qu'il voulait plus me connaître personnellement et qu'il m'aimait déjà beaucoup, qu'il voulait essayer avec moi. Avant que je me rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il m'embrassait. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, au contraire! On est sortit ensemble un mois, secrètement. Je l'appréciais, mais sans plus. Ensuite, cette année, je suis sortit avec Cormac McLaggen. Oui, oui et je n'en suis pas fier. Cet hypocrite! Il n'était sortit avec moi que pour se rapprocher de Hermione! Ouais, il est bi. Heureusement, Mione est intelligente et elle n'est pas tombée dans les griffes de cet allumeur, contrairement à moi! Je me console en me disant que j'ai passé de bons moments dans son lit (ou dans le mien)! Mais Blaise... Cette attirance que je ressens, je ne sais pas, c'est spécial...

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par mon bruyant estomac. Quand il gronde, on peut être sur qu'il est l'heure de manger! Effectivement il est dix-neuf heures, donc le dîner est servi dans la Grande Salle. Paresseusement, je commence lentement à m'y diriger. Depuis que ma part d'ombre s'est manifestée, j'ai beaucoup moins d'appétit.

J'arrive finalement dans la salle après plusieurs minutes. Je m'assois avec Seam', Dean et Neville. Ils ont déjà bien entamé leur repas, pourtant ils ne me posent plus de questions depuis plusieurs jours sur l'heure à laquelle j'arrive ou à quoi j'occupe mes journées sans Mione et Harry. Je mange en silence en écoutant distraitement leur conversation. Tient, je suis face à la table des Serdaigles. Hey! C'est Nott et surtout Blaise! Juste là, devant moi! Nott lève la tête et me vois. Il me fait un signe de la tête et un mince sourire franchis ses lèvres! Waouh! Yeah, j'ai un nouvel ami! Mais sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait notre "paix"! C'est moi ou il donne un coup de coude à mon beau noir? En tout cas, Blaise lève à son tour la tête. Nos regards bleus se croisent et je rougis. Attendez une minute! Il rougit aussi, ma parole! Il baisse la tête, comme gêné. C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet? Je regarde derrière moi, mais personne ne semble avoir fait un signe ou même regardé Zabini qui justifierait ce rougissement. Je suis perdu là! Il a rougit, oh mon dieu! Oh merde faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon je déprime! Euh bin je déprime plus que d'habitude je veux dire!

«Ronni-chéri, tu sais ehme si tu avais besoin de vider ton sac euh je voulais te dire nous som...»

«Les gars» je coupe Dean. «Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du cœur, mais je n'ai rien à dire. Je sais que je suis très bizarre depuis... mais je ne vais pas mal. Je suis juste...» qu'est-ce que je suis au fait? Différent? «Juste changé.»

Mes trois amis, si je peux encore les appeler de cette façon, me regardent fixement, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi. Mais à ce que je sache, aucun d'eux ne pratique la légilimencie. Alors je me replonge dans la contemplation de mes pâtes, tout en jetant quelques regards en coin au bel apollon assis devant moi.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Je marche vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir Mione. J'y vais de moins en moins souvent. Surtout que dès qu'elle se réveillera, Mme Pomfresh m'avertira. Donc je vais la voir de temps en temps et je lui raconte mes journées. Même si c'est à peu près sur qu'elle ne m'entend pas, ça me fait du bien. Je lui ai souvent parlé de Blaise. Aujourd'hui je vais lui parler aussi de...

«Nott?»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi (il était dos à la porte).

«Oh Weasley euh salut...» me dit-il en rougissant. Pourquoi rougit-il encore? Peut-être parce qu'il est au chevet d'Hermione... Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

«Euh Nott, tu m'explique?» je demande.

il soupire puis dit

«Bon puisqu'on est "ami", je suppose que je suis comme "obligé" de te le dire?» il fait les signes de guillemets avec ses doigts.

«Euh je voyais pas ça exactement de cette façon, c'est surtout que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es venu voir ma meilleure amie!»

Il rougit vraiment très facilement, celui-là!

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme pour retarder le plus possible ce qu'il a à dire.

«Jesuizamoureudelle».

Euh... je n'ai pas très bien compris!

«C'est si pire que ça?» dis-je.

«Quoi?» Pour un Serdaigle, il n'est pas très vite!

«J'ai rien compris, Nott! Ça doit pas être la fin du monde quand même!»

«Bin si justement...» marmonne-t-il. «Je... je suis amoureux d'elle...» QUOI?

Je crois que je suis resté deux bonnes minutes à le fixer les yeux ronds avant qu'il ne s'écrit, toujours en rougissant :

«Euh c'est bon là, Weasley, je-je sais que c'est pas commun un Serpentard amoureux d'une Griffondor, mais vu que je suis à Serdaigle, bin j'ai arrêté de refouler mes sentiments et-et pis bin c'est ça...» et il baisse le regard, gêné.

«Waouh!» c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire! Il est dans la même situation que moi! «Tu sais, Nott euh moi aussi je...»

«Bon, les garçons, le temps de visite est fini!» hey merde !

«Mais je viens d'arriver, moi!» je m'écrie.

«Je ne veux pas le savoir! C'est bientôt le couvre-feu!» déjà? Merde, quand je suis dans mes pensées, ça passe vraiment trop vite!

Théodore se lève à regret et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Mione. Je me lève à mon tour et nous sortons de la pièce. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais on finit par se séparer dans les escaliers car évidemment, on n'est pas au même étage!

«Bon bin bye Weasley! Notre silence à été très intéressant!» me dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

C'est qu'il a de l'humour, le Théo! Je ris légèrement.

«Bye Théodore!» Merde! Je l'ai appelé par son prénom! Il grimace.

«Si tu veux m'appeler par mon prénom appelle-moi Théo d'accord?»

«Haha d'accord, à condition que tu m'appelle aussi par le mien!»

«D'accord Ronal...»

«Ron!» je le coupe. «Juste Ron.»

«Haha ok! Bye, Ron!»

«Bye Théo!» dis-je en m'éloignant vers les étages supérieurs.

Ouais bin, il est sympathique!

**xxxXXXxxx  
><strong>

**TBC ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut les gens!**

**Voici ma deuxième fic écrite (**_**techniquement, c'est la deuxième **_**terminée**_**, mais bon)**_

**Aloooors…**

**Auteur :** bin euh… _moi! _(Yanne ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la merveilleuse J.K.R.!

**Spoiler :** la fic se situe à la fin du tome 6 donc risque de spoiler, même si plusieurs trucs sont changés.

**Se situe : **Après le combat du tome 6, mais dans ma tête, le combat se déroule environ début mai!

**Genre :** slash, **yaoi**, couple gay,… peut importe comment t'appelle ça,… En tout cas, homophobes babaye ^^  
><strong>Rated :<strong> M! Présence d'un **lemon**!

**Précision :**personnages très OOC -_-

**Sur ce, enjoy ^^**

Entre deux guerres - Chapitre 2

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**[Quelques jours plus tard (encore ^^)]**_

Je marche encore et toujours dans les mêmes couloirs sombres. En ruminant encore et toujours les mêmes pensées sombres. Évidemment, dans cette suite de répétition, il ne manque plus que Blaise et Théo!

«Hey! Allo Ron!» qu'est-ce que je disais!

Je me retourne vers les deux Serdaigles avec un sourire en coin.

«Salut Théo! Ça va?» dis-je. Blaise à l'air complètement éberlué. Il regarde tour à tour son meilleur ami et moi, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes.

«Euh Théo, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu _le_ connais?» il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon dont il a parlé de moi…

«Il euh m'a comme un peu vu à l'infirmerie la dernière fois que je suis allé voir Hermione…»

«T'étais déjà allé?» je demande.

«Ouais il y allais assez souvent en fait!» me dit Blaise. Il me regarde bizarrement! Je me demande un peu pourquoi là! Euh c'est peut-être parce que je le fixe? «Euh Weasley euh Ron euh…» YEAAAAAH! Il a dit mon prénom!

Je dois vraiment sourire comme un idiot, là! Il faut que je me contrôle. Et parallèlement contrôler mon visage. Arrêter de sourire comme un idiot. Parce qu'ils me regardent bizarrement!

«Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a Za-Blaise?»

«Non rien. Mais euh vous êtes amis maintenant? Depuis quand? Et ça défit pas un peu le principe des serpents contre les lions?» Tient, il n'a pas compris notre logique, à Théo et moi.

«Mais Blaise, on est des aigles maintenant! Alors y'a plus de problème!» dit Nott avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

«Mais sinon, oui on est amis, maintenant.» dis-je en me tournant vers mon beau noir. «Depuis euh… deux jours!». Je crois que mon visage et plus heureux que moi, car il est toujours en train de sourire. Il faudra qu'on en parle tout les deux. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air con devant Zabini!

On n'a pas grand-chose à se dire, donc on continue nos chemins. J'les aime bien. Ils sont sympas. J'crois que je vais leur parler plus souvent. Nos ''discussions'' sont siiii intéressante! Euh… ouais si on peut appeler ça une discussion…

**xxxXXXxxx**

C'est encore l'heure de dîner. J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Hey un Serdaigle à la table des Griffondors! Et un autre là! Et un… Waouh… je viens de prendre conscience du nombre de personnes qui sont assises à une table autre que celle de leur maison. Tient, tient, ça m'inspire, je crois!

Je me dirige vers la table des bleus. Je repère Nott. Je crois qu'il m'a vu car il a l'air surpris. Je m'assois à ses côtés, Blaise en face de nous. Beaucoup d'élèves (et de professeurs) nous regardent, mais je m'en fou. J'en avais envie, donc voilà.

«Salut Théo, Blaise!» Je dis en souriant (encore).

«Salut Ron, Ça va?» demande Nott.

«Ouais toi?»

«Ça va, merci!» dit-il en souriant aussi.

Blaise est encore bouche bée. Mouahaha j'aime beaucoup le déstabiliser! J'ai trouvé mon nouveau passe-temps! Déstabiliser les gens! J'en ris intérieurement, mais mon visage si peu coopératif doit le faire paraître. Effectivement, je souris. Désespérant.

«Alors euh… quoi de neuf?» Dis-je en regardant autour de nous. Les gens sont retournés à leur propre conversation. Ça ne leur a pas fait un si grand choc, finalement.

«Euh bin… Je sais pas trop… As-tu hâte au match de ce week-end?» me dit Blaise. Waouh il m'a parlé!

«Non! En fait, je suis hyper stressé! Le dernier match de l'année! Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas contre les serpentard!» dis-je. J'ai décidé d'être sincère avec eux.

Je crois que j'avais besoin de changement dans ma vie si déprimante.

Tient Ginny regarde beaucoup dans ma direction! En fait dans la direction de… Blaise! Tient, tient, on a les mêmes goûts, sœurette? Haha! Oh! Merde! Si ma sœur se rapproche de Blaise, et sort avec lui, je crois que je vais mourir! Oh par Merlin! Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est gay!

Et voilà, mon visage reflète encore mes émotions! Je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

«Ouais j'te comprend, Ron! Mais tu joue contre notre maison, alors on pourra pas t'encourager.» dit Théo, avec une fausse mou triste. Je ris et Blaise se joint à moi. Par Merlin! Il a le plus beau rire du monde! Je lui souris, et il me le rend timidement.

«T'inquiète pas, Ron. T'es le meilleur gardien!» Dit mon apollon. Je rougis malgré moi (encore la faute de mon visage, évidemment!). Il m'a fait un compliment! Blaise! Celui que je considérais comme inaccessible, il y a quelques jours, vient de me dire que j'étais bon au quidditch!

«Je vais gagner, juste pour que vous regrettiez de ne pas être venu m'encourager!» dis-je en riant. Ils rient de ma blague. Et je ne remarque que les fossettes qui creusent légèrement le visage de Blaise quand il rit et ses yeux bleu océan qui pétillent. Il est si magnifique! Je soupire intérieurement de contentement (puisque je ne peux pas le faire en vrai).

**xxxXXXxxx**

On discute comme ça, de tout et de rien, tout le temps qu'on prend à manger. Évidemment, ça a pris longtemps manger, puisqu'on parlait en même temps. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de chose à leur dire! On se dirige maintenant vers l'infirmerie.

«Vous pourriez me laisser y aller seul, s'il vous plaît?» nous demande Nott. On est devant la porte. Blaise le regarde surpris et… suppliant? Quelque chose comme ça.

«Euh… Blaise n'a pas l'air d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas de vous laisser tout les deux! Je vais retourner à ma salle commune.» dis-je nonchalamment, mais intérieurement je suis vraiment déçu. Zabini ne veut même pas rester quinze minutes seul avec moi!

«Non!» s'exclame Blaise. Il à l'air gêné. Justement, il rougit. «Non ne retourne pas à ton dortoir, je-enfin ça-ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'attendre Théo avec toi, Ron!» OH MON DIEU! Je crois que je vais fondre. Je vais mourir d'amour! Ici dans le couloir de l'école. Devant celui qui me fait fondre en plus. Ehmme… non ça ferait un peu bizarre. J'aimerais qu'il ait une belle dernière vision de moi, si je meurs. Euh j'ai des pensées vraiment bizarres, c'est temps-ci!

«Ah euh bin d'accord… Alors à tantôt mec!» dis-je en direction de Théo, toujours en rougissant.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Avec Zabini, on marche dans le parc. On commence à discuter du quidditch, puis la discussion s'oriente vers les maisons et Poudlard en général. Ça devient plus intime. On a plus l'air amical que poli. YEAH! On finit par parler de nos familles. J'apprends que mon ange a eu une enfance un peu difficile. Ses parents n'étant jamais présents ni proche de lui. Il a vécu avec ses elfes de maison et ses quelques amis du primaire. Ses parents sont des Mangemorts. Ils l'ont presque forcé à apprendre des sorts de magie noire et à aimer torturer. Ils l'ont aussi forcé à aller à Serpentard. D'après lui, il a demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer chez les verts et argents. Je trouve ça triste. Ensuite, ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne à son tour Mangemort. Alors il s'est rebellé. Et il s'est fait punir. Mais il a réussi à s'enfuir et à venir nous voir. Finalement j'en suis très – _très_ heureux! Et je crois que lui aussi.

«Est-ce que tu te sens plus euh heureux? Même si tu parle plus à ta famille?» je lui demande en m'arrêtant. On est sur le bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau et les souliers dans les mains.

«Oh que oui! Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien!» dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Nos souffles se mélangent et je sens bien sa délicieuse odeur de pêche.

«HEY! Les garçons!» on s'écarte rapidement en se retournant pour voir Théo arriver en courant. «Hermione est réveillée!»

**xxxXXXxxx**

Dès que j'ai entendu ses mots, je me suis précipité à l'infirmerie. Courant à en perdre haleine, poussant ceux qui était sur mon passage. J'arrive complètement essoufflé, mais ça en vaut la peine. Mione est assise sur son lit. L'air un peu perdu, mais bien réveillée malgré tout. Je me dirige lentement vers elle, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Après trois semaines, elle est enfin avec nous. Elle me regarde m'avancer avec un demi-sourire. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me jette dans ses bras et la serre le plus fort possible. Je ris et pleure en même temps, mes sanglots se mêlant aux éclats de mon rire. Des larmes de joie coules aussi sur ses joues blanches et glisse vers son sourire éblouissant. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois du coin de l'œil, mes nouveaux amis rentrer. Je n'y porte pas attention, trop content de voir ma Mione adorée. Je me recule légèrement, sans la lâcher.

«Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir!» m'exclame-je.

Elle rit puis répond «Moi aussi Ronni-chéri! Par Merlin, trois semaines! Te connaissant, tu dois t'être ennuyé! Ou pire, déprimé…» Ah celle-là elle me connaît trop! Je lui souris.

«Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, je déprimais total. Mais je me suis fait des nouveaux amis que j'aimerais bien te faire rencontrer!» Je fais signe aux garçons de venir. Ils hésitent, mais s'approchent.

«Mione, voici Blaise et Théo!»

«Tu sais Ron, Je connais déjà Zabini et Nott!»

«Non Mione! C'est Blaise et Théo!» Je vois dans son expression qu'elle à compris ce que je veux dire. Ils ne sont plus ceux qu'on connaissait _avant le combat_. Ils sont différents. Comme moi. Mais ça elle ne l'a peut-être pas vu.

«Enchanté les gars!» dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Si je n'étais pas gay, je sortirais avec elle, c'est sure! Heureusement, elle reste ma meilleure amie!

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et Gin' court vers nous – ou plutôt vers Hermione. En retrait derrière elle, Harry nous regarde.

«Mionnnnne! T'es réveillée! Enfin! Ça fait si longtemps! Ah il va falloir que je t'explique tout ce qui s'est passé et…»

«Hum hum!» Bin ouais quoi! Il faut bien qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas seule!

Elle cligne des yeux deux fois puis regarde autour d'elle. Elle sursaute en voyant les deux Serdaigle.

«Oh!» Elle rougit. «Euh salut…» dit-elle vers nous.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me retourne vers Harry «Hey, Harry! Tu viens pas?»

«Euh je ouais euh» marmonne-t-il. J'ai réussi à le faire réagir au moins!

Il s'approche de nous et jette un coup d'œil aux deux ex-Serpentards. Il a encore l'air méfiant envers eux, mais un peu moins. Je crois qu'il me fait assez confiance.

«Salut Mione» dit-il. Il a l'air gêné et ne regarde personne dans les yeux.

«Harry!» s'exclame-t-elle, avant de l'attirer contre elle pour le serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Il a l'air gêné. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable. Pendant ce temps-là, ma sœur saute partout. Elle est un peu trop hystérique, des fois. Comme maintenant!

Blaise et Nott ont l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je leur souris gentiment. Théo me le rend tandis que Mon beau noiraud rougit et me sourit (très) légèrement. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas. Ça me rend soudainement très triste. Je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux. Il ne m'aime pas, ne m'aimera jamais. Lorsqu'on discutait, il a dut être poli, mais il a déduit que je n'étais vraiment pas pour lui. Avant que quelqu'un ne me voit pleurer, je me dirige vers la sortie. Les Griffondors ne remarquent pas ma disparition, mais les deux Serdaigles, eux oui. Théo ouvre la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais au même moment une larme s'échappe de mon œil et coule sur ma joue. Il doit le remarquer avant que je ne tourne la tête car il ne dit rien. Blaise, lui, à remarquer, mais il à tout de suite baissé la tête. Il doit vraiment me trouver pathétique! Je sors finalement de la salle. Aussitôt, je me mets à courir vers les toilettes.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ça fait mal. Extrêmement mal. De savoir qu'il est si près de moi, mais que je ne l'aurai jamais… Au moins avant il était mon ennemis! Je pouvais refouler beaucoup plus facilement mes sentiments! Mais maintenant, il est dans notre camp, on se parle, on s'appelle même par nos prénoms! J'ai mangé avec eux, on a fait connaissance, merde! C'est beaucoup plus difficile d'ignorer ce qu'on ressent quand la personne concernée est juste à côté. Ça fait si mal…

Je mets les mains de chaque côté d'un lavabo et je baisse la tête. Je pleure comme jamais auparavant. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais même seulement pleuré. Je suis tellement dévasté! Je cris de rage tandis que les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Je pleure pour me libérer au moins un peu de ma douleur. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol glacé des toilettes. De gros sanglots transpercent ma gorge. Ma vision est si embrouillée que je ne vois même plus le motif du carrelage sous moi. Ma chemise est presque aussi trempée que mes joues. J'ai mal à la gorge maintenant. Je me force à me calmer car je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Peut à peu, les sanglots diminuent. Mais l'eau coule toujours autant de mes yeux.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je relève lentement la tête. Je ne me préoccupe même plus de qui me verra pleurer. À travers le voile de mes larmes, je distingue une chevelure foncée en bataille et un regard émeraude. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir! Un sanglot étouffé m'échappe. Ça semble le sortir de sa torpeur car il se penche soudain vers moi. Mes cheveux collent à mon front. Je crois que j'ai passé mes mains mouillées par les larmes dedans. Il tend la main vers moi, comme une invitation. J'hésite à peine à aller me coller à lui. Harry, c'est comme un de mes frères. Si j'ai un problème, Harry ne réconfortera toujours, peut importe qu'il ait autant de problèmes que moi, ou même plus que moi! (ce qui est le cas) Alors je me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme le ferrait un enfant et son père. J'ai besoin de vider mon sac là. Et Harry me montre par sa présence qu'il est prêt à m'écouter.

«Harry je…» Je n'ose pas le regarder. De toute façon, il faudrait que je me dégage de son étreinte. Mes bras sont repliés sous moi, et je suis appuyé contre son torse. Ma tête repose sur sa clavicule et ses bras m'entourent. Il serre un peu mon épaule avec sa main, pour m'inviter à parler. «Harry je suis gay.» Il tressaille, mais ne fait rien.

«À voir ton état, je dirais que tu es également amoureux, je me trompe?»

«T'as tout compris, mec» dis-je sans enthousiasme.

«Pas de moi j'espère?» dit-il indigné, mais je sais qu'il blague.

«Non t'inquiète! En fait c'est beaucoup plus pire!»

«Euh Ron… c'est pas Malfoy, j'espère?»

Je frissonne de dégoût. Je lève légèrement la tête et m'exclame, outré :

«Évidemment que non, triple idiot! Comment je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une… une chose aussi… » Je ne trouve même pas le bon mot. Harry rit.

«Affreuse?»

«Ouais! Une chose aussi affreuse!» dis-je en riant. Mon meilleur ami rit avec moi.

«Alors c'est un Serpentard?» me demande-t-il, soudain sérieux.

Je quitte ses bras et m'assois face à lui. Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder.

«C'était.» je sais très bien qu'il va comprendre comme ça.

«Oh…Alors c'est un Serdaigle…» Évidemment, il a compris.

Il me regarde étonné, mais pas dégouté. C'est un tel soulagement!

«Merci Harry.»

«Pour quoi?»

«Pour bien l'accepter.» Je me retourne vers lui. Il me sourit. Une sourire franchi mes lèvres.

«De rien alors Ronny! C'est le principe d'un meilleur ami, tu sais! Le principe des frères!» On rit un peu.

N'y tenant plus, il se met sur les genoux et me demande un peu trop enthousiaste :

«Lequel de deuuuux Rooooon?» je ris de son comportement enfantin, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est moi qui avait l'air d'un petit garçon. Au moins je ne suis plus mal à l'aise.

«Tu veux vraiment le savoir?» Il a tellement l'air d'un gamin comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire languir un peu!

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête en souriant.

«Il a la peau à peine plus bronzée que moi. Elle à l'air si douce, j'ai envie de toucher ses mains, ses bras, chaque fois qu'il est près de moi. Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu océan. Si profond, que les rares fois où j'ai croisé son regard, je me suis perdu dedans.» Je sais qu'Harry ne les a pas assez vus de près pour savoir de qui je parle. Il me regard la bouche ouverte. Le suspense le tient en haleine. Il n'ose pas parler. «Ses cheveux _noirs_…» je vois dans son expression qu'il à deviné. Évidemment, on ne peut pas se tromper, étant donné que Nott à les cheveux châtains. «Ont l'air si soyeux, si doux! J'ai envie de passer la main dedans, jusqu'à les décoiffer complètement!» [Yanne : je fais des rimes ^^ Dray : ferme-la toi! On ne veut pas t'entendre! *Yanne part en boudant*]

«Waouh Ron! Je te savais pas aussi euh romantique!» [Yanne : Non c'est moi, hihi ^^ Dray : va-t-en! *Yanne boude encore plus en s'en allant*]

«Détrompe-toi, Harry. Blaise ne m'aime pas! C'est à peine s'il me tolère! Je crois que c'est pour faire plaisir à Théo. On a un peu fait connaissance, et j'étais hyper maladroit»

«Comme d'habitude!» Je lui fais les gros yeux.

«J'était hyper maladroit et il avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer. Ensuite, il ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux et détourne les yeux chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, comme s'il était dégouté. On n'a parlé qu'une fois et il avait l'air vraiment euh ennuyé et euh il s'intéressait vraiment pas! Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec moi! Théo lui a lancé un de ses regards, et après il a bien voulu attendre Nott avec moi. Sinon quand Nott a demandé à ce qu'on l'attende, il s'est figé et l'a supplié du regard. Si c'est pas des preuves ça!» Harry me regarde vraiment bizarrement. Il a l'air découragé, mais autre chose aussi…Il finit par rire. Il se relève et me tend la main. Je la prends et me lève à mon tour. Je me place devant le miroir pour replacer bien comme il faut mes cheveux. Ensuite je m'assure que ça ne parait pas que j'ai pleuré, puis remet une légère couche d'eye-liner noir autour de mes yeux bleus. Harry soupire.

«J'ai l'impression d'être avec une fille!»

Je ris légèrement, mais je sais que c'est une preuve de plus de mon homosexualité. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mec hétéro qui s'occupent autant de leur apparence qu'une fille. Je m'assure que mes vêtements sont bien placés, mon pantalon noir serré, ma chemise blanche lâchement placée, les manches repliées au niveau du coude et mon pull gris sans manche. Tout est en place et plus rien n'a de trace de larme.

On sort des toilettes. Direction la Grande Salle.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**TBC :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut les gens!**

**Voici ma deuxième fic écrite (**_**techniquement, c'est la deuxième **_**terminée**_**, mais bon)**_

**Aloooors…**

**Auteur :** bin euh… _moi! _(Yanne ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la merveilleuse J.K.R.!

**Spoiler :** la fic se situe à la fin du tome 6 donc risque de spoiler, même si plusieurs trucs sont changés.

**Se situe : **Après le combat du tome 6, mais dans ma tête, le combat se déroule environ début mai!

**Genre :** slash, **yaoi**, couple gay,… peut importe comment t'appelle ça,… En tout cas, homophobes babaye ^^  
><strong>Rated :<strong> M! Présence d'un **lemon**!

**Précision :**personnages très OOC -_-

**Sur ce, enjoy ^^**

**Entre deux guerres - Chapitre 3**

**xxxXXXxxx**

D'après Harry, Mione n'a aucune séquelle de son comma et Mme Pomfresh l'a laissé sortir à condition qu'elle revienne souvent dans les prochains jours. Et qu'elle avertisse l'infirmière dès qu'elle à quelque chose. On entre et je remarque tout de suite que ma sœur est presque collée sur Blaise. Lui et Théo sont à la table des Griffondors. Théo discute avec Hermione tandis que Ginny chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de MON Serdaigle. Je sais, je ne dois pas être possessif, surtout s'il ne m'aime pas du tout. Blaise rougit à sa remarque. Je veux faire demi-tour, mais mon meilleur ami me retient (traître!) et me tire par le bras vers la table. Quand il me voit, Blaise s'éloigne de ma sœur. Il est si dégoûté de moi qu'il a honte d'être avec Ginny, ou quoi? On s'assoit et je garde la tête baissée. Tout le monde discute autour de moi. J'si encore moins d'appétit que d'habitude. Je ne participe pas aux conversations. J'ai fini par relever la tête, mais je ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Je regarde plutôt le _magnifique_ centre de table. Je vois de coin de l'œil _Zabini_regarder ma sœur. Celle-ci lui mime un mot avec les lèvres. Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était. À partir de ce moment-là, Blaise n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de croiser mon regard ou simplement de me regarder. Je suis sur qu'il me regarde avec dégoût. Quand mes amis se lèvent, je les suis. Blaise est derrière moi. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Nous sortons tous dans le parc. On s'étend tous dans le gazon à l'ombre d'un saule. C'est que le soleil tape fort en cette fin de Mai! On discute de tout et de rien. Ginny et Blaise se sourient tout le temps. À un moment, Théo entraîne Hermione plus loin, sous un autre arbre. Ils commencent à parler. On ne les entend pas, mais on les voit. Hermione sourit et rougit. Théo se penche un peu vers Mione. Elle rit puis s'avance vers lui. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et s'embrassent. Ginny et moi on est hystérique! On se lève en même temps en sautant partout et on se regarde en criant :

«Hiiiiiiiiii! Ils sont trop kawaaaaaai!» [1] (Pour Ginny)  
>«Hiiiiiiiiii! Ils sont troooop cuuute!» (Pour moi) Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir l'air très viril…Et ouais entre frère et sœur, on connecte! [Yanne : n'est-ce pas Vicks ^^ *Dray arrive* Yanne : ok, ok! J'me tais ^^]<p>

Tandis qu'Harry, Blaise, Seamus, Dean et Neville nous regardent totalement crampés de rire (Je crois qu'on doit ressembler aux cheerleaders moldues.), Hermione nous a entendu, je crois. Elle nous regarde toute rouge, mais elle rit. Ils reviennent vers nous en se tenant la main. Je crois que je peux le dire à mes amis, que je suis gay. Avec mon attitude _un peu_ *hum hum* efféminée, ils ont peut-être remarqué, mais il faut bien que je leur avoue moi-même! Alors avant que les conversations ne repartent, je m'écris :

«Je suis gay.»

Ils me regardent tous hébétés. Je rougis un peu. Ginny pousse un petit cri aigu et s'élance dans mes bras en riant.

«Tu nous le dit enfin!» Qu'est-ce que je disais, ils avaient tous deviné!

«Euh ouais… Vous le saviez déjà tous, non?» Ils hochent tous la tête en souriant. Tous, sauf Blaise. Lui il est encore bouche bée. Il est homophobe, en plus? Je décide de L'ignorer. Je me retourne vers ma sœur que je tiens toujours dans mes bras.

«Moi aussi je suis gay…» QUOI? Blaise! Il-il n'est pas euh homophobe? Je me retourne vers lui complètement hébété. Il est toujours assis et regarde par terre.

Ginny laisse échapper un petit rire. Ça me sort de ma transe et je ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que :

«Sérieux?»

«Euh ouais…» dit-il. La légère rougeur sur ses joues le rend absolument irrésistible.

Ginny me chuchote à l'oreille :

«Qu'est-ce que tu attend?» Je la regarde étonnée.

Elle pointe Blaise, qui est en train de se lever pour s'en aller, à l'aide de son menton. Je crois comprendre, mais je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas perdre tout espoir à nouveau. Blaise s'éloigne vers le château et personne n'a bougé. Ginny commence à me frapper le bras en disant :

«Baka! Baka! Baka!» [2] (elle lit beaucoup de _manga _[3] ces temps-ci!)

«Ginny! Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je l'embrasse?»

«Exactement!» Elle est désespérante.

«Juste parce que nous sommes tout les deux gays?»

«Bien sur que non, voyons! J'ai vu, _on_ a vu comment vous vous regardez!»

«Que-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

Hermione intervient :

«Elle veut dire que tu t'intéresse à lui, c'est sur! Et que c'est réciproque!» dit-elle doucement. À côté d'elle, Théo approuve. Oh. Merde.

«Cours, Forest! Cours!» plaisante Dean. Je ne comprends pas sa blague. Ce doit être un truc moldu.

«Euh…»

«Aller!» s'écrie Neville, Harry, Hermione et Théo en même temps. Je sursaute, mais ne me fait pas prier. Harry sort la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche et me la tend. Je la prends et m'élance vers le château.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Où peut-il être allé? Je le cherche sur la carte. Il est là! Dans le couloir des cachots où je vais moi-même souvent! [Yanne : Coïncidence?^^… Dray : Mais tu va la fermer, oui ? -_-]

Je me dirige aussitôt dans les escaliers, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la merveilleuse carte. Il a arrêté de bouger. Il doit s'être assis par terre, comme je le fait toujours. Il est au tournant de ce couloir. Je m'arrête et reprend ma respiration. Je regarde une dernière fois, puis range la carte.

Je marche et tourne le fameux coin. Il n'est pas assis. Il a l'air triste, mais fâché. Il est face au mur et le frappe de toutes ses forces. Je distingue le sang sur ses jointures.

«Blaise…» je chuchote. Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Comme si il avait besoin d'extérioriser, lui qui est si calme d'habitude.

Il sursaute à mon appel et se tourne immédiatement vers moi. Son regard est si triste! Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues blanches. Il fronce les sourcils et essuie ses larmes du revers de sa main. J'avance avec hésitation vers lui. Il amorce un mouvement de recul.

«Blaise attend!» Il n'a aucune réaction apparente, mais il me regarde l'approcher, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes contenues. Je prends sa main dans une des miennes, et sort ma baguette. Je lance un sort de nettoyage sur ses blessures. Puis j'approche ses doigts de mes lèvres, et y dépose un léger baiser. Il frémit à ce contact, mais ne se détourne pas. Je fais ensuite le même rituel avec l'autre main. Il me regarde faire, hypnotisé. Lorsque j'ai terminé, Je range ma baguette, tout en gardant sa main bien serrée dans la mienne. Il me regarde en tremblant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

«Blaise je…» Merde! Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire! Est-ce de l'espoir que je vois dans ses yeux? Je prends une grande inspiration. Des fois, il faut être honnête! Je suis un puissant Griffys, bon sang!

«Blaise je voulais te dire qu-que…»

Je soupire. Et merde l'honnêteté! Il est un peu plus petit que moi. Peut-être cinq-six centimètres. Je ne suis pas capable de m'exprimer? Pas en parlant du moins. Alors je me penche vers lui et nos lèvres se rencontrent doucement. C'est si doux! Comme une peau de pêche. Même le goût du fruit si délicieux est présent! Je le sens se tendre lorsque je le pousse gentiment vers le mur. Son dos cogne contre la pierre, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il répond avidement à mon timide baiser. C'est si bon! Il approfondit lui-même notre échange en venant titiller ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Je souris et laisse l'intruse passer. Je sors alors sa jumelle contre sa bouche. Elles entament une danse des plus érotique alors que nos mains, de plus en plus perverse, se faufilent sous les vêtements. Je lui enlève graduellement sa cravate, vite suivit de son encombrante chemise. Ils rejoignent son sac, mon pull, ma cravate et ma chemise qui gisent déjà à nos pieds. Nous nous embrassons toujours aussi passionnément alors que nos doigts se promènent sur les torses nus. Se rapprochant inexorablement de mon pantalon, les mains de Blaise sur ma taille me caressent amoureusement. Merlin! C'est si bon… Je gémis contre la bouche de mon beau Déserteur. Il gémit à son tour et je sens son érection vibrer contre la mienne. Je lâche ses lèvres au goût si délicieux de pêche, pour aller jouer sur sa clavicule avec ma langue. Je mordille sa peau halée et il se cambre contre moi. Il gémit à son tour, mais j'entends quelque chose d'autre…

Des pas!

Quelqu'un approche… Blaise s'en aperçoit aussi, car il ramasse les tissus par terre et m'en tend. Nous partons alors en courant et riant. On se regarde dans les yeux et je sens qu'il est heureux. Tout comme moi. Mais nous sommes plus qu'heureux, nous sommes… euphoriques!

Nous nous arrêtons quand nous jugeons que nous sommes loin de la personne dans le corridor. Nous entrons dans une salle de classe vide à cet instant, et il verrouille la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

«Et là on fait quoi?» je lui demande. Il me regarde en souriant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'après toi? Mmmh?» Alors qu'il parlait, il s'est approché sensuellement, lentement. Sa voix est lente, rauque. Putain! Il est trop craquant (et excitant!)!

Je me jette avidement sur ses lèvres rougit et il rit contre moi. Il l'a fait exprès, évidemment! Ses mains se replacent directement sur mes hanches, à l'endroit même ou elles ont été interrompus. Je place les miennes sur ses fesses fermes. Il grogne en détachant mes pantalons. Je lui caresse le dos alors qu'il m'allonge sur le sol (froid!). Il a dut remarquer mon frisson car il prend sa baguette et lance quelques sorts. Notamment un sort de silence, un pour rendre le sol moins dur, pour le rendre plus chaud, etc. C'est tellement parfait! Je souris contre sa bouche au merveilleux goût de pêche. Tient, mes pantalons ni mon boxer ne sont plus laaaaaaaaaahh! Oh mon dieu! Il mmmmh… il est doué avec sa lang-mmmmh!

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**[**_Ron étant dans l'incapacité de nous décrire cette scène, _**POV extérieur]**_

Le rouquin se cambra sur le sol lorsque le noiraud commença à jouer avec sa langue sur le pénis déjà dur. Il finit par le prendre totalement en bouche, titillant le gland rougit avec sa langue. Il continua comme ça encore quelques instants, écoutant avec délice la litanie de plaintes et grognements de son amant.

«Blai-Blaise je vais… aaaah! Je vais…»

Ron se libéra finalement dans la bouche du Serdaigle dans un cri de plaisir. Blaise avala pour la première fois le sperme du sexe qu'il suçait. _C'est la première fois que ça goûte si bo-mmmmh_ pensa-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un certain rouquin assez pressé qui avait ouvert ses pantalons et son boxer pour aller sucer à son tour la verge tendu du beau noir. Il joua à son tour avec le gland de sa langue puis prit en bouche le pénis, massant légèrement les testicules si sensibles. Blaise répétait inlassablement le prénom de son presque-petit-ami. Celui-ci sentit que Blaise allait bientôt se laisser aller, alors il lâcha le sexe tendu à l'extrême pour retourner embrasser les lèvres au si bon goût de pêche. Blaise enleva complètement ses derniers vêtements et ils sentirent pleinement la sensation de leurs peaux frottant lascivement. Ils se caressèrent encore un peu en s'embrassant intensément. Puis Blaise demanda :

«T'es sur?»

Ron acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

«Non mais tu…»

«Blaise je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois!»

«Aaah haha ok» répondit Blaise en riant. Il rajouta «Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent!»

«De quelle façon?»

Blaise sourit et dit «Cette fois-ci tu baise pas, tu fais l'amour…» puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il tendit la main vers le sac, pour en ressortir un condom, le mettant immédiatement. Il prit le rouquin par la taille, qui mit ses jambes dans le dos de Blaise, enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire. La propriétaire de ces cheveux ébènes entra lentement en Ron pour l'habituer à sa présence [Yanne : imposante :D]. Il entama rapidement un va-et-vient de plus en plus intense à mesure que les coups de rein du Griffondor se faisaient plus puissants. Dans la jouissance de l'orgasme, ils crièrent ensemble :

«Je t'aime!»

Puis retombèrent sur le sol à texture de lit, épuisés. Blaise se retira et enleva le condom. Il se coucha à côté de Ron, appuyant sa tête sur le torse de son rouquin et suivant le mouvement de respiration de celui-ci. Après quelques minutes à savourer seulement la présence de l'autre, Ron demanda timidement :

«C'est vrai?»

«De quoi?»

«Ce que t'as dit à la fin…»

«Et toi? C'est vrai?»

Ron hésita légèrement, mais avoua dans un souffle :

«Oui…»

«Moi aussi je t'aime» dit le Serdaigle, avant d'embrasser son petit-ami plus qu'officiel.

Ils restèrent ainsi, somnolents, durant une trentaine de minutes.

«Tu crois que l'école l'acceptera?»

Blaise sursauta.

«On s'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent, Ronny… Ça te dérange pas de te montrer en public j'espère?» Dit-il en se redressant brusquement.

«Non! Bien sur que non!» Répondit le Griffondor en se redressant aussi pour aller embrasser son amour.

Ils se levèrent, et se rhabillèrent (dans la pénombre xD) puis partirent à la recherche de leurs amis.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**[POV Ron]**_

«Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés?» dis-je exaspéré. On les cherche depuis au moins… cinq minutes! Ils ne sont plus dans le parc. On se dirige maintenant vers la Grande Salle. Hey, il est quelle heure, justement? Je le demande à mon chéri que je tiens par la main (Aaaaaaahhh bonheur total :D).

«Oh tient! Il est dix-neuf heures et quinze! Ça a passé vite, dit donc!» Waouh! Il a raison! Je lui souris et l'embrasse. On prend tous les deux une grande inspiration et il pousse une des portes.

On entre en se tenant la main. Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je les sens se crisper, regarder les réactions des autres pendant qu'on de dirige vers la table rouge et or. Nos amis nous sourient et rient de nous. C'est alors que je remarque notre échange de cravate. Je ris. Blaise se retourne vers moi étonné.

«Regarde ta cravate!» je lui chuchote en riant toujours. On s'assoit et toute la gang parle et rit comme si de rien n'était. Les discussions reprennent. Blaise regarde sa (ma) cravate en riant, mais aucun de nous ne l'enlève. Je remarque que Ginny et Harry se tiennent la main. Tout comme Hermione et Théodore. Seamus et Dean se chuchotent des trucs à l'oreille. Ils sont _très_ proches. Ils nous regardent, se regardent, puis se prennent les mains. Aussitôt je me mets sur les genoux sur le banc et m'écrit :

«Aaaaaaahhh félicitation les gars! Vous êtes cuuute ensemble!» Je crois que j'ai l'air _trop_ heureux! Mes amis rient de ma réaction et Ginny me fait rassoir. Je ris avec eux.

Ouais, la vie n'est pas parfaite, la guerre ne fait que commencer, Harry et sa torpeur, les révélations sur les horcruxes, ce sont des preuves que beaucoup de choses nous attendent encore. Mais pour l'instant, je vais en profiter pleinement!

**FIN :D**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Voilou^^ C'est fini! Oh non :( J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, cette fic! Les reviews sont appréciées ^^ Mais c'est seulement ma deuxième fic! Et mon tout premier lemon ;) Ne soyez pas trop michant, please! Haha :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, see ya!**

**Pour celles (et ceux) qui ne le saurait pas, tsé au cas où,…**

**[1] Kawai=mignon en japonais**

**[2] Baka=idiot en japonais  
>[3] Manga=bande-dessinée japonaise<strong>


End file.
